<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sex in the city by emilysmitchickfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708311">sex in the city</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysmitchickfics/pseuds/emilysmitchickfics'>emilysmitchickfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratatouille (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cock Rings, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysmitchickfics/pseuds/emilysmitchickfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remy and linguini get it on the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfredo Linguini/Remy, Alfredo Linguini/Remy/Anton Ego, Anton Ego/Remy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sex in the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for kate<br/>“she’s not attractive but she’s got the most attractive”<br/>may she rest in peace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rémy starred at linguine with such lust in his eyes. the redhead looked as good as any ratatouille he’d ever seen or eaten. Linguini laid on the kitchen counter. His pants thrown across the kitchen but neither cared, all they cared about was their pounding members aching for attention. Linguini’s uniform was unbuttoned and wrinkled from their foreplay which had stretched on for hours, and he was itching to cum. Remy flicked his cock with his little rat fingers, watching as it swayed back and forth just a tad. Then he used his tail to wrap around the red heads shaft and give a squeeze. Causing linguine to let out<br/>
a moan.</p><p>“Remy… ah! Please let me cum” the red head cried, his cock aching to release.</p><p>“Not until I say so.” Remy said as he grabbed a string from the apron and tired around linguni’s cock, then he scurried across the kitchen to the pantry. He grabbed a pear and ran back. “Bend over bitch boy.”</p><p>Linguini bent over sticking his ass out.</p><p>“Now spread.” Remy said as he watched linguini spread his ass showing the rat his right hole, twitching, and begging for something to fill it.</p><p>Remy climbed up the boy's leg, taking the pear with him. Without any hesitation the rat shoved the pear in his ass, making the freckled boy scream out in pain and pleasure.</p><p>“Remy… ah! Ah! Please…. I’m begging you!” the linguini screamed. His cock and asshole twitching like crazy.</p><p>“A cook like you should know how to take his food” Remy said as he shoved the pear even further in. “We’re not done til i say so.”</p><p>Remy ran away again for a second, over to the stove were a batch of sauce was cooking for when they opened the restaurant that night. He picked up a spoon and put the sauce to his mouth checking the temperature.</p><p>“Just right.” he thinks as he moves the pot over to were linguini sat writhing in pleasure, the barely hitting his prostate and making him want to get off. The apron stopping his release from the tight squeeze of the string.</p><p>“Remy…” the redhead panted. “What’s that for?” he asked as Remy pushed the soup closer to him.</p><p>“Just for some fun.” the rat said as he grabbed the spoon and slowly poured the hot liquid on the boys balls.</p><p>The sticky sauce slowly seeping down his balls and towards his asshole making his skin burn and tingle. “AH! Remy! It burns, get it off!” linguini cried as the sauce reached the pear in his ass that was currently being used to plug his hole.</p><p>“You want to get off?” Remy asked and linguini quickly shook his head. “Ok” Remy responded as he untied the apron around the chefs cock.</p><p>“Oh thank you… AH!” linguini screamed as he looked down and saw the rats tail down the slit of his dick. “Remy take it out, come I said NO!” he screamed even louder as Remy shoved his tail even farther. Hitting the boys prostate from his urethra.</p><p>“You like having both holes filled up don’t you.” Remy said, taunting the boy under him. Remy knew he was a virgin. they lived together, cooked together, they did everything together. The rat was just glad that now they shared this. He took the boys virginity and no food, no matter how good could top how good it felt to take something so precious from the boy.</p><p>All the sudden the door slammed open and the two looked over and saw ego the critic. He was supposed to review the restaurant that night.</p><p>“Ego! It’s not what it looks like!” linguini said, trying to save whatever dignity he had left. Ego had just walked in to him with a pear up his ass and a rats tail down his cock. Nothing could make him more embarrassed than he was now.</p><p>“I think it’s exactly what it looks like.” the critic said as he walked over to the two. As he reached Remy he grabbed the rat and pulled him out of linguini’s cock but before the redhead could finally release. The critic shoved his pen down, making the chef scream in agony and pleasure.</p><p>“Ego please, this is so embarrassing I’m so sorry!” linguini cried as Remy looked up to the critic, a small devilish smile on his cold-hearted face.</p><p>“No, i wouldn’t want to ruin your fun.” ego said as he grabbed the pear and pulled it out as fast as possible. Leaving the boys hole twitching and aching to be filled. Ego looked to the rat. “Well go on. fill him up, he’s practically aching back there.” ego said and Remy complied.</p><p>He climbed up the boys leg and shot straight into his asshole, making linguini’s tears spill over and cover his freckled and pimples face. Everytime Remy moved, linguini would let out another scream. Eventually Remy found the boys prostate and let down a sharp bite, causing linguini to see white.</p><p>Remy bit his prostrate again and ego pulled out the pen, gallons of white sticky cum stained the critic as linguini saw stars from the pleasure.</p><p>Remy climbed out of his ass to give the boy a sweet kiss to the cheek before cleaning up to prep for the dinner rush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>